


of his future

by panther



Series: of his [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat sleeps with Teddy. Cho takes him out on trips. Harry thinks of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of his future

They have been living together for two years. Teddy stays over every Friday and goes home on Sunday. Sometimes Harry is not even there but working and Cho just carries on as normal. She takes him to the zoo, parks, and even into Diagon Alley where he is set a budget and gets to learn about money. The cat always sleeps in Teddy's bed, whether the little boy is there or not, and that makes Harry beam for a reason he cannot explain. Marriage is a word people mention often. Recently it is one he has started thinking about himself.


End file.
